Thinking out Loud
by Zerafall
Summary: Hachiman extols the virtue of Totsuka, to predictable results.


Ah, now here is a vision of beauty. With snow white hair, and the fairest features in all of Japan. Here is a sight not unlike standing atop the very peak of mount Fuji, wrapped up in several layers of winter clothes, with a cup of steaming hot cocoa in your hands. Here is the cheerful blue eyes with a warm spark, the refreshing demeanour that never ceases to brighten a dreary day. Here is the Utopian moment, ever out of reach, enchanting despite the futility of it all.

I dread the moment this beautiful figure leaves my sight, and yet I so long for this aspect of perfection to depart. It's radiance hurts to look at, cutting deep, searing hot and looking to cauterise, leaving the threat of infection in its wake. Leaving me aching and woeful and wretched, inconsolable in the face of the revelation that I cannot even come close to reaching the same heights of jubilation as when I lay eyes upon this Angel given wondrous form.

I want to fall down to my knees and worship such beauty, I want to confess my sins to this living, breathing monolith of unbound divinity. I want to dedicate myself for the sake of this being. If everything is taken from me and I am allowed naught but one thing, then I would scrape and beg to maintain my dedicated worship.

In other words, Totsuka, I want you to make me miso soup everyday.

"H-hachiman!" Eh. Totsuka, that blush on your face is so cute that it makes me wanna die, but I wonder what caused it? Incidentally, my previous theory that peppy Totsuka is best Totsuka is being contested; flustered Totsuka, too, has a really high power-level. In conclusion, Totsuka in all his forms breaks the cuteness scale, as expected.

Whoa, I didn't know faces could get that red. Should I walk over and check if he has a fever...? No, as much as I would like an excuse to touch Totsuka, Yukinoshita would doubtlessly see it as sexual harassment and call the police; knowing my eyes, there's a high chance that they'd arrest me on sight. What a shame, Totsuka's skin looks really smooth and soft...

"S-stop it!" Totsuka marches over to me, huffing cutely and blushing to the tips of his ears. I'm sure he meant it to be an intimidating gesture, and it _did _make my heart go 'Doki Doki', but it was more out of exhilaration than fear.

Wait.

Love interest storming towards the main character in a huff, head bowed, atomic-blush...? This was a scene straight out of a romance manga! If my knowledge of the genre is correct, then Totsuka should then grab both of my cheeks when in range, and then kiss me passionately!

Totsuka freezes, shoulders quivering and tears in his eyes. I get the vague feeling that I kicked a puppy, before he turns tail and flees straight out of the club-room.

"That was," I turn my head to meet Yukinoshita's disapproving look, but I see the smirk curling around the edges of her lips. Wicked sense of humour, that one, "quite unnecessary."

Yuigahama had her head down, and there was an aura of gloom practically emanating from her, she was muttering something under her breath - something stupid like: "So Hikki prefers the sausage to the salami, huh...?"

Ignoring _that _can of worms for the time being, I shrug to Yukinoshita and pick up my discarded light novel, leafing over to the page I left at. As I begin to read once more, I allow myself a smirk that'd probably get me placed on several watch-lists.

"Totsuka is a big boy, he can handle it. Plus, he had the look of someone with a request, I just got this light novel dammit, and it's pretty good. I don't want to have to deal with any interruptions."

"Alas," Yukinoshita begins to riposte immediately, "if only we all had that same callous disregard for our duties that you seem to possess. Did you forget that the whole purpose of this club is to solve requests, like the one that Totsuka-san might have had?"

"I didn't hear you complaining when I was teasing him."

Suddenly, Yuigahama slams her hands down on the table, silencing Yukinoshita's retort, and drawing both of our eyes on her. The pink-haired girl is pointing at me, a righteous (read: desperate) gleam in her eyes.

"What I really wanna know," she exclaims, "is whether you meant all those things you said to him!"

To that, I simply smirk and turn back to my book.

"Hikki!"


End file.
